In the drying of agricultural products, efficient use of energy is a significant concern. Another concern is the time required for processing. Still other concerns relate to a specific agricultural product. For example, the quality of corn which results from a given drying process is an important concern in the corn industry.
Corn quality may be reflected in several aspects. For example, a first aspect is the proportion of cracked kernels. A lot of corn with a higher proportion of cracked kernels will have a lower value than a lot with a lower proportion of cracked kernels. A second aspect is the presence of a contaminating organism such as mold or bacteria in the corn or the potential for supporting contaminating organisms in the corn.
Kernel cracking is often a byproduct of the drying of shelled corn. It is commonly necessary to dry shelled corn due to the moisture level present upon harvesting. Unless the shelled corn has sufficiently low moisture content, the corn can spoil or support the growth of contaminating organisms.
The drying of shelled corn is conventionally achieved by using heated air employing propane or natural gas as a fuel source. To avoid the consequences of unacceptable moisture levels, however, one may dry the corn in a suboptimal manner or with suboptimal results. For example, one may dry corn too rapidly by using excessively high temperatures or by treating the corn for too long. This may result in undesirable levels of cracking or energy consumption.
Improvements in drying outcomes are being sought for agricultural products. In corn drying, energy conservation and improvements in corn quality are of particular concern. In addition to applications relevant to corn, advances would be useful in the context of other products and processes.
The drying of wood and processing of pulp in the paper industry can benefit from advances in treatments with advantages such as controlled energy usage or improved quality such as a reduction in burning or charring.
The present invention addresses one or more concerns relating to foods, plant products, agriculture, and related technologies.